


Love Like This

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just cute boys being cute boys, thats literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: “I want one.”“Mitch, are you insane?!”“No! They're just so cute and I want one.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Love Like This

“I want one.”

“Mitch, are you insane?!”

“No! They're just so cute and I want one.”

Auston is shocked, silent. Mitch and Auston are laying together on their couch in their shared apartment, Mitch watching as Auston mindlessly scrolls through TikTok. The two of them watch a clip of a baby, maybe two or three years old, giggling and smiling at the camera. 

“Please,” Mitch whines. Auston sits up and half grins, half frowns at Mitch.

“Baby, this isn't a small thing. This isn't like wanting to get ice cream for dinner or deciding to skip practice… A baby isn't something we decide on a whim.”

“Stop talking to me like I'm a child, Aus,” Mitch huffs. “I know what I’m talking about, and I really do want one.” He becomes somber and takes Auston’s phone from him and places it beside him, then grabs both his hands and pulls them into his lap. “I'm serious about this. I've been thinking about it for a while and I want to be a dad. I want us to be dads.”

Auston just stares at him, unsure of how to respond. “Mitch, I, um…” he trails off and laughs lightly under his breath. “You know I love you, and I've obviously thought about it a bit, too. You'd make an incredible dad, I'm sure. But nobody even knows we're married, and you wanna adopt kids?”

“Do you seriously care about what people will think? We can talk to Kyle and make a post on Insta or something. Please, Auston, I love you and I want a kid with you. Just think about it, okay?” He reaches up to cup Auston’s cheek in his hand, and Auston turns his head to kiss his palm.

“I’ll think about it Mitchy. I promise.”

“I love you,” Mitch grins wide and leans in to kiss Auston lightly, then pushes him back onto the couch and moves to straddle him.

•••

“You said a kid, baby. That means one.”

“I know what I said, but look at them! How can you not absolutely adore them.” Mitch’s eyes race across the laptop screen, which displays pictures upon pictures of smiling children. Mitch singles out a picture of two little boys grinning up at the camera and doesn’t remove his eyes from them. 

Auston turns his head to look at his husband and shakes his head, smiling. 

“Yes, they're cute. But you are insane. I don't know if I'll be able to even handle one kid, nevermind two little boys.”

Mitch wraps his arms around Auston’s waist and grins up at him. “You won't be alone, and it'll be fun! A challenge.”

“Oh my God,” Auston groans, running his hands down his face, then back up through his hair. He mockingly glares at Mitch, a smile slowly breaking out on his face. As much as he tries, he can never say no to Mitch when he gets like this. Auston loves him, maybe a bit too much sometimes. “Fine, we’ll meet them. I hate you.”

“I love you too, Aus,” Mitch draws out the words, smiling wide and leaning into him. 

“I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this,” Auston says, getting up from his seat and walking around the kitchen. “Are you sure we’re ready to be parents?”

“One hundred percent,” Mitch frowns, “But honestly, if you’re so unsure, we can wait. I don’t want to force you into this.”

“You’re not forcing me into anything and you wouldn't be able to even if you tried.” Auston grabs two Perrier waters from the fridge and tosses one of the cans to Mitch, who catches it and sets it on the table, not breaking eye-contact with his husband. “I just want to be sure that we’re not rushing into anything. That we’re not making a mistake.”

“You’re scared.”

“No,” he scoffs, “What are you talking about?”

Mitch grins softly, his eyes sparkling, and his voice has a slight joking tone to it. “You’re scared, baby.”

He stands up and grabs his drink to bring it with him next to Auston. Mitch gently sets the can on the counter and puts his hands on either side of Auston’s waist. “You are incredible, Auston. You amaze me every single day. You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I can’t imagine my life without you by my side.” Auston stares down at Mitch, his dark eyes bouncing back and forth between Mitch’s. “And I know that won’t change with kids. You are going to make an incredible father. Even if we suck at it, we’ll still be great. We’ll learn from our mistakes. My mom will be more than willing to help us. She even said she’d be open to moving in with us-”

“No. No, not happening,” Auston giggles.

Mitch laughs. “Okay, fine. But my point is, we’re great. You’re amazing. And everything is going to be completely and utterly awesome. Imagine the look on Freddie’s face when we invite him over and there's two little boys, our babies, yelling ‘Uncle Fred!’”

Auston smiles and leans down slightly to kiss Mitch gently on the lips. “I fucking love you.”

“I know,” and he spins on his heel to go back to the computer, Auston laughing and followingon his heels.

•••

“Dad,” the little boy sitting in Auston’s lap giggles and tries to squirm away, but Auston adjusts his grip on the child and holds him tighter to him.

“Hmm?” Auston stares into the little boy’s brown eyes. He never thought he could possibly love something this much. He adores Mitch, and he would give up his life for him in two seconds, but this, this is something else. He looks into the big, brown eyes, stares at the little nose and perfect little lips, the mop of light brown hair on his head, falling into his eyes when he laughs, and it feels like everything makes sense. Like time stops and it’s just Auston and his little boy alone in the world, safe from everything and everyone. 

“Auston, stop terrorizing Andrew. He just wants to watch his show.” Mitch enters the room with a baby, less than a year old, swaddled in his arm. Using his free hand, Mitch tosses the tv remote to Andrew and the boy gets away from Auston quick enough to change the channel from whatever football game is on to Paw Patrol. Andrew crawls up onto the leather couch and makes himself comfortable, resting his head on a red pillow. Auston then abandons his spot on the floor and gets up to adjust pillows for Mitch to sit down. The two hockey players sit next to each other, and Mitch hands the little bundle in his arms to Auston.

“Hey, little guy,” Auston coos, rocking the baby slightly. “I can’t believe he’s real.” Mitch just watches Auston with Liam in his arms, so in love. Auston looks up at him and the two just stare at each other, smiling. Mitch leans in and kisses Auston gently on the lips, then pulls away and moves to cuddle with Andrew.

Auston watches them for a moment, mesmerized. A couple years ago, he was afraid to tell Mitch how he felt about him, terrified he wouldn’t feel the same, and that he would lose his best friend. And now, they’re married, living in an expensive apartment in downtown Toronto, playing for the greatest club in the NHL, married, with two kids. Auston kisses Liam on the forehead, and the baby’s nose twitches in his sleep. “I love you,” he whispers, and he knows this baby won’t go a day without knowing he is absolutely adored.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Just a cute little thing I wanted to write in my free time.


End file.
